Microelectronic devices, such as devices utilizing germanium in channel structures, may exhibit contact resistance issues. Increased performance of circuit devices including transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, and other passive and active electronic devices formed on a semiconductor substrate is typically a major factor considered during design, manufacture, and operation of those devices. For example, during design and manufacture or forming of metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) and tunneling field effect (TFET) transistor devices, such as those used in complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) devices, it is often desired to minimize resistance associated with source/drain regions and contacts.